The Redemption of Morgana Pendragon
by anon321
Summary: When a young witch is tasked with helping Morgana on to the path of redemption her only option is Emrys. "You have till the sun sets on the seventh day or your will shall be mine forever."
1. Prologue

**Hope you like. Please review at the end but it's not necessary. Obviously.  
I know its short but that's because this is the prologue. The other chapters will be longer.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Flies drowned in the smoke which filled up the atmosphere and the cell's candles were about to burn out. The low ceiling was coated in patches of dark green moss and the floor was filled with stagnant water. 14 cloaked figures surrounded an old woman and a girl.

The old witch's wrinkly skin was tinged yellow and her thin, greasy, grey hair was left loose. The black garment draped off her shoulders and allowed her frail body to seem fatter. Covered in ancient runes was an ornate staff made out of deep purple wood. Her voice croaked.

"Your task is to help Morgana on to the path of redemption. If you succeed where others have failed, you shall be set free."

"Morgana? But I can't." The beautiful blonde knelt in front of her. Her sky blue eyes searched the old woman's for mercy but none was to be found.

"You have till the sun sets on the seventh day or your will shall be mine forever."

* * *

As she searched the book, all hope drained from her body. Morgana was pure evil. She had no doubt about that. Sighing she lay her head down on the tough leather bound book and drifted into a short sleep.

* * *

_Morgause's jewelled dagger fell deep into Morgana's stomach. Thick red liquid flowed outwards and around the lifeless witch pricked her finger with the dagger and placed it in the sea that rushed towards her whilst chanting "Anwigey gotha wyen. Anwigey gotha wyen. Anwigey gotha wyen." The sea darkened to the shade of the night sky, reddened again and came back through the gash in Morgana's body._

* * *

She woke up with a start. "Anwigey gotha wyen?" Flicking through the pages she found the correct paragraph. The Blood Sacrifice.

_The Blood Sacrifice is an ancient practise which allows High Priestesses to control the mind of their victim by placing their blood inside the victim's body. There is only one dagger which can be used for such a spell - any other will take their life. The spell 'Anwigey gotha wyen' was created by the first High Priestess on the second day of the birth of magic and the only known cure is to use a sword forged under a dragon's breath and the spell 'Geven wyn terian.' There is also only one type of person who can do this. _

_A dragonlord. _

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I got inspiration from the episode _With All My Heart_ and I liked Morgana when she was nice so I thought that this would be a good way to do it. If you like Merlin fics then please read The Big Reveal.**


	2. The First Morning

**I forgot to say in the first chapter that I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

"So how the hell do I persuade Merlin to help me?" The blonde enquired to her brunette friend.

"You go to Camelot." She clenched her fists. She had seven days and the help was useless.

"Yes Elizabeth. Obviously. What do I do afterwards."

"You're really pretty so you could like, kill the Queen, get Arthur to marry you and then Merlin would be under your control."

The blonde put on her biggest, most fake smile. Elizabeth was being completely stupid and frustrating.

"I only have seven days."

"Oh yeah. Umm. Just ask him. Ooh and pretend to be a druid. He has a weakness for those."

"Now we're getting somewhere. What else?"

"Well you could get injured. You said that Merlin was living with a physician."

"Yes. You know you're a genius." And that wasn't sarcasm. Elizabeth was occasionally very clever.

"Thanks. I hope you succeed."

"I hope I do to."

* * *

Her mother, her father, her brother. All dead. She'd killed those responsible. It was fair. An eye for an eye and all that. But the council didn't think so. She'd been sentenced and they'd given her one chance to redeem herself. It wasn't her fault though. In fact, the councils were rebels who longed to see King Arthur unite the lands of Albion and who gave their lives for Emrys.

That was how she'd found out about Merlin. They had stacks of books on him and what he would become but even with all of that information it was vague.

* * *

"Merlin!" Arthur called angrily.

"Yes, Sire what can I do for you. I would have thought that everything was satisfactory." Merlin's voice was dripping with sarcasm. A trait that was all too common in Merlin and one Arthur despised.

"Merlin. So good to see you. We're going hunting."

"Hunting Sire? I'm afraid I can't." Merlin lied. The fidgeting of his fingers gave everything away.

"And why can't you go?" Arthur was waiting for an explanation.

"Mmmm...Doctor's orders." Merlin hesistated. It might not have sounded very convincing but it was the best he could do.

"Merlin." Arthur smiled. He was going to enjoy this. "GET MY ARMOUR NOW!"

* * *

Merlin tried to fix the part of the crossbow he'd just broken. When Merlin thought about it again, no crossbow meant that Arthur couldn't hunt so he left it like it was.

Gwaine was holding his head after a long night at the tavern and Percival and Leon were singing in his ear to make the pain worse. It was like they were still drunk.

"Please stop. Arthur, make them stop." Gwaine got down on his knees and begged. Arthur turned around, a serious expression plastered all over his face.

"Sir Leon. Sir Percival." The King pointed at them and paused for a moment. "Carry on with the good work." The two were more than happy to oblige and started on a song about a Knight who loved women. Arthur laughed at the similarities between the Knight in the song and Gwaine and Merlin joined in.

"There once was a Knight. A Knight of old.  
He wooed the ladies with a manner so bold.  
Fighting off the dragons for a small kiss,  
the other Knights hid their wives because of this.

He drank his ale with a gleam in his eye.  
Knowing that afterwards, the place would've run dry.  
He owed lots of money to the bullies, I'm told.  
There once was a Knight. A Knight of old."

Elyan and Arthur gave them a round of applause and Gwaine scowled. Merlin gazed at the shades of green which hung above his head and the beauty of them put him in a trance as they glistened in the morning dew.

"Merlin. Are you alright." Elyan's concerned voice interrupted his thoughts. "You seem a bit...Well...Out of it."

"No, I'm fine. Isn't it a beautiful day."

"If you're definition of a beautiful day is a banging headache and prancing about in the freezing cold with this princess then today is gorgeous." Gwaine commented whilst the other knights snorted at his bitterness.

The antlers of a deer captured Arthur's attention and they silenced before edging towards it. Merlin's eyes glazed as they met with the deer's. How was it fair to kill an unarmed animal for sport? They should be roaming free and majestically rather than on the wall or in a trophy cabinet. None of this was right or fair.

Merlin handed the crossbow to Arthur who took his time to carefully aim it. He fired it but nothing happened and Merlin remembered that he had broken it.

'_Phew. That was a close one.' _Merlin thought as Arthur turned around red in the face, trying to contain his anger.

"Are you alright Sire? I was sure that it was working this morning." Merlin covered up his tracks, a bit louder than needed, warning the deer to escape with the chance he had.

"Merlin. Did you break this?" Arthur's fists clenched.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to go now." Merlin backed away slowly. "Calm down Arthur. There'll be a next time."

"Not for you, Merlin." Gwaine joked. "He's for it this time."

Merlin found his way up a particularly haggard and thin tree which wouldn't support Arthur's weight. Dusting of bits of bark he balanced himself between two of the stronger branches and waved down.

"Way to go Merlin." Gwaine called upwards and laughed. "The Princess won't be able to get up that."

"Excuse me Sir Gwaine. Why wouldn't I?" Arthur gritted his teeth. Today really wasn't his day.

"Honestly?" Gwaine was happy to be able to get him back.

"Let's just say that you've already had a new hole in your belt." Percival cracked up at the whole situation whilst Arthur became even more infuriated at his humiliation.

"Merlin. Get down here now."

* * *

So the plan was quite simple. When she neared the castle walls she'd stab herself in the leg, find Merlin, claim it was bandits and collapse in his arms. She'd then lie and say that she was a druid , in the process gaining his trust, and Merlin would help her.

A brilliant plan.

Well it would have been. If she hadn't been caught by bandits.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. It's much longer than the last chapter and I hope to go on. Again, please review.**


	3. Gwapple and Bandits

**Thanks for reading, especially since you got this far.**

* * *

"Merlin. Come down right now."

"I'm not a cat."

"Well then stop acting like one."

Merlin stayed. Partly due to the undeniable fact that he was stubborn, partly from the thought of being attacked by Arthur and partly because he was stuck.

"I'm not coming down till you promise that you'll leave me alone."

"Fine. Merlin, you can make your way back to the castle by yourself and with anyone else that would care to join you." Arthur crossed his arms and smiled smugly at the rest of the knights.

"That sounds brilliant." Merlin lit up at the suggestion. Half an hour to himself sounded perfect. But Arthur was never one to keep Merlin happy. He was always the kind of person who took delight in braking the bubble and letting in the demons and evils from the outside world.

"Without the horses." The thought of it was getting less perfect every moment.

"Oh."

* * *

And that was how Gwaine and Merlin ended up kicking up the soil and the mud on their way back to Camelot.

"Merlin?"

"Yes Gwaine." Merlin's voice was overflowing with a patronizing tone. It was a surprise to Merlin that this wasn't picked up.

"I was thinking."

"Wow." Merlin muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." Merlin's angelic smile encouraged Gwaine to continue.

"I was thinking that if apples grew on trees, the world would be a much happier place. Don't you agree?"

"They do grow on trees."

"They do?" Gwaine cocked his head and once Merlin nodded he scrunched up his nose and stroked his chin. "They do. You're completely right. How could have I have forgotten?"

"That wasn't water in your pouch was it?"

"No." Merlin's disapproving look was all too familiar with Gwaine and the young warlock's reaction of laughter afterwards spoke volumes.

* * *

"Let me go." Her authoritative voice rang out.

"You're not sorry are you?"

She sighed dramatically. "For what?"

"Killing them." With each syllable his body inched closer. His thin frame grew by the second.

"Killing who?" She would have liked it to sound guilt-free but instead it cracked.

"My brother." She could see tears welling up in his eyes. The likeness was obvious now but she hid her remorse expertly.

"I only did what had to be done." He raised his hand, ready to strike, making her flinch. But no closer did he move. He just backed away instead and laughed.

"How the mighty have fallen. You once had my brother under your control. He would do everything asked of him. And then you killed him. Now you're under my control. Now you're the one who's afraid. Now you're the one who's going to die."

"You think I'm afraid?" She glared at him. "You'd be doing me a favour." She lied. There was a chance that it would keep her alive longer. The bandit wanted her to suffer as much as possible. Then again, she was aware that she wasn't the best liar and death wasn't an old friend. It was an enemy, who had the ability to inflict as much pain and misery as possible.

Waiting till he turned away, she let the tears cascade down her cheeks and pulled at the chains which trapped her. But nothing happened. All she could do was wait for the inevitable punishment which was coming for her.

* * *

**I hope that you liked it. And now, since its Christmas I've got a little quiz for you:**

**1. **In what year was the first christmas card created?

**2. **Which famous english scientist was born on Christmas day?

**3. **In which country was the christmas tree invented?

Post the answers to the questions, no cheating ;), in your review. In my next update, I'll give the answers as well as announcing the winner. They might even win virtual cookies. If you're reviewing as a guest please put in a name at the bottom that distinguishes you.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	4. Two New Arrivals

**I'm really happy that you all like it. :)**

* * *

A skeletal figure dismounted his horse and advanced towards the King. Behind him a tremendous metal box stood proudly.

"Sire. I am extremely glad that you invited me here."

"Olwen. My father trusted you immensely did he not?"

Confused at reasoning for the question he stuttered. "Yes, sire."

"Then that is the reason that I invited you. Not because your skills are needed in Camelot."

Olwen paused and lowered his head."Of course sire but I must warn you."

"What? Out with it then." Arthur's response was rushed and his impatience was laid bare for all to see.

"The Lady Morgana is scouting for those who practise the dark art of magic. I have heard that she plans to use them to help attack Camelot." He regained his focus despite Arthur's refusal to let him help.

"I assure that Camelot is safe." Arthur was determined to not let Olwen scare him.

Olwen let out a small laugh and edged closer to the King.

"I believe in you Sire but my methods have changed." Olwen paused before adding "For the better." to make sure that there was no doubt whose side he was on.

"How so?" Arthur was clearly intrigued.

"I only interrogate those who I am sure about."

Arthur stroked his chin and thought for a moment. "How can I be sure that I am able to trust you?" He was pleased with the question that was posed.

Olwen opened his mouth before closing it again, afraid of what Arthur's reaction may be. Instead he chose the guilt trip. "You do want this land free of magic. Don't you sire?"

Arthur looked around at his knights. If he said no then they'd lose their confidence in him. Opening his arms wide he smiled "Welcome to Camelot." He looked around for a moment before realising that Merlin was still making his way back. "I'm afraid my manservant isn't here at the moment but I shall organise another till he arrives."

"Thank you, sire."

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin was still listening to Gwaine's incessant rambling. Gwaine was a true friend but Merlin could only be tolerant of his mad behaviour for short bursts at a time.

"Merlin. You are one awesome pal."

"Thank you." Merlin suggested a response.

"No, I'm serious. Arthur is lucky to have you." Merlin nodded and Gwaine copied before changing to a different topic. "If I asked Arthur nicely, do you think that he would ask for the kitchens to make me some apple pie."

Merlin sighed. Apples. Again. This was the third time that Gwaine had brought up that topic. What was it with him and apples? "Ummm... I'm sure that he would consider it." He added under his breath. "Though I'm not sure the Cook would considering the last time you met."

"Good because I keep dreaming about it."

* * *

She muttered a short spell and her eyes glowed a glistening gold. The chains which bound her slid away from her bruised wrists.

Slowly she moved upwards and around the back of the tree before she ran. Looking forwards, she hurried into the dense forest which greeted her.

"Stop her." One of the bandits yelled out from behind her. The only word running through her mind? _Crap._

One aimed a crossbow and stood, waiting to fire. She readied herself for when the oncoming bolt came her way. As it flew, she tried to dodge it but missed.

She held her hand over the gaping wound as she hobbled off, hoping that they really were as stupid as she had heard, before crawling into a bright chartreuse green bush, flecked with shades of olive which matched her unfortunately coloured, although not in this situation, cloak.

Gritting her teeth, she waited and waited and waited.

* * *

"I'm going to be really sad when we go back to Camelot."

"Why?" Merlin would be overjoyed.

"I've really enjoyed spending time with you."

Merlin smiled, clearly appreciating the comment even though the giver of the praise was drunk, much to Gwaine's delight.

"Wait." Merlin paused. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Gwaine's usual sniffer dog senses were obviously dampened by the alcohol.

"That rustling." The two crept towards the bush which was shaking ever so slightly.

Gwaine drew his sword out, ready for combat when a young woman fell out of the bush, her arm blanketed in red honey.

* * *

Arthur gazed out of the window, awaiting the arrival of his servant and Sir Gwaine. They'd taken much longer than anticipated and he was about to command the other Knights to ride out when Merlin and Gwaine came stumbling through the gates along with a resplendent maiden in his arms.

Typical. Gwaine was late because of a girl. He shook his head and smiled before realizing that he still had that toad Olwen to deal with.

Placing his head in his hands, he rubbed his eyes and hoped that the arrival of his father's friend was just a dream. No. A nightmare.

* * *

Gaius stood in the doorway, after hearing of his ward's return so he could warn him about the dangers of Olwen. Merlin did return but with a seemingly angelic stranger and so he left it till later.

"Where did you find her?"

"In a bush." Gaius raised his eyebrows at the strange location and Merlin chuckled.

"Well, I'll need some grapple plant and calendula." Merlin nodded before heading off in the direction of the medicine cupboards.

* * *

"Merlin." Gaius called. "Will you look after her whilst I do my daily rounds?"

"Yes." Merlin managed to stop himself from sounding like the eager character he actually was. "I mean, if I must." The warlock shrugged his shoulders for added effect.

Gaius left the room and he sat down, wondering what to do. Tapping his fingers on the wooden table, he whistled a jig.

Checking that she was alright, he walked up to the table on which she was lying and glanced at her arm but it showed no sign of injury. Not even a scratch was to be a seen and he laughed in surprise.

She was a sorceror. He wandered off, unaware of the felon who had just witnessed.

* * *

**In the tales of Camelot, Olwen is a girl but I thought it sounded manly enough.**

**Grapple plant is a pain reliever and calendula helps heal cuts but I don't know if they were around then. I thought it would be good to use actual plants with their actual uses rather than making something up.**

**I know it's really cliché to have a women getting injured so she can receive attention but I've tried to turn it on its head because she intented for it to happen and in the next chapter it allows her to receive Merlin's trust.**

**I also hope that you don't think the OC is a Mary-Sue. If anyone has any ideas on how to not make her one, I'd be happy to hear it.**

**Finally answers to the quiz:**

**1.1843  
2. Sir Isaac Newton  
3. Germany**

**And the winner is (with a prize of virtual hugs and cookies)...Sophia Alice Rosalie Potter**


	5. Waking Up

**I am so sorry for the long wait (it's been almost 3 months) and I feel absolutely terrible. You might have forgotten what has happened in previous chapters so I shall give you a recap:**

**A young witch is given the task of helping Morgana back onto the path of redemption and finds out that she needs help from Merlin. On the way to Camelot she is kidnapped by a pack of previous enemies but manages to escape. However, she is injured in the process and is now lying unconscious in the physician's chambers. Meanwhile, a witch hunter named Olwen has turned up in Camelot and has been given permission to purge the citadel of its magical beings. **

* * *

Her eyes fluttered gently as she awoke from the slumber which she had entered into in a great deal of pain. Stiff was an understatement in regards to the feeling of her neck and disappointed was an understatement when it came to describing the surroundings. She had been foolish enough to picture Camelot as a place of great beauty and not one of dusty, tenebrous spaces.

A spindly and obviously undernourished servant who had rather large ears and a scrap of crimson material tightened around his neck edged closer. She widened her eyes at the sight of the legendary warlock and sighed. This was the great Emrys who was going to lead her endangered kind to victory?

Then again, first impressions could be deceiving. That was something that she knew a lot about.

Merlin stood still and grinned in an attempt to relieve the awkwardness of the atmosphere but it was a vain attempt and silence remained.

"My name's Merlin." The serving boy offered.

"Eleanor." She handed back and the warlock's idiotic grin widened.

"I know what you are."

"Sorry?" The blonde witch was confused by his apparent knowledge of her background.

"A witch." He whispered quietly and for a moment she was frozen. Frozen in shock. Frozen in fear. Being caught out was never a good thing. But then she remembered that it was Merlin and a smile was finally returned.

"Are you..."

Merlin interrupted."No. Course not."

"But. It's illegal in Camelot." Eleanor played along, thinking that even though this wasn't the expected situation, her position had been improved greatly.

"Since I know your secret, let me show you mine." He trailed off and turned around to check that the door was closed before he lifted some potion bottles with the absence of his hands. Syrups and liquids caught the sunlight and glowed to reveal jewel-like shades of emerald, ruby and sapphire.

And although the sight was a spectacular one, it only caught her attention momentarily before his eyes made contact with hers. Molten gold flecked with copper and bronze swam around his pitch black pupils.

Some said that the eyes were gateways to the souls and at that moment, the point seemed rather compelling. After all, Emrys was magic itself and therefore the vision that greeted her was magic in its purest form.

He drew his eyes away to lower the utensils back onto the workbench. Shocked at her indiscretion she quickly looked down at the cracked stone floor.

"I think I understand why you won't tell now." Her voice was slow and the point was made definitely for her benefit and not Merlin's.

"Great."

"Now that's sorted, welcome to Camelot."

* * *

**Don't worry. This won't be a Merlin/OC story. Well, she might like him because he's magic and all but Merlin won't like her back because I have other plans for him. **

**The magic bit was put in because I wanted Eleanor to feel bad for doubting the fact that Merlin was Emrys, and now I think she'll have to trust him more.**

**You might think that Merlin is being a bit bold by revealing his magic but I shall explain it in another chapter (I've already got a reason.)**

**I also know that this is a really short chapter but I wanted to get it up as quickly as possible. Instead, I'll get another chapter up as soon as possible.**


End file.
